1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to compounds for organic light-emitting devices and organic light-emitting devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices, which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as a wide viewing angles, high contrast, quick response times, high brightness, and/or low driving voltage, and can provide multicolored images.
An organic light-emitting device may typically have a structure in which a first electrode is positioned on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer (EML), an electron transport region, and a second electrode are sequentially positioned on the first electrode. Holes injected from the first electrode move to the EML via the hole transport region, and electrons injected from the second electrode move to the EML via the electron transport region. Carriers (e.g., the holes and electrons) recombine in a light-emission region and generate excitons. When excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.